


【万笛】突如其来的爱情

by mushroom5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom5/pseuds/mushroom5
Summary: 监狱的大佬卢卡看♂中♂了刚进来的帅哥伊万，没想到对方是个厉♂害♂角色。





	【万笛】突如其来的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 半强制（并不是），有脐橙，一点点dirty talk，三观不太正请勿深究，注意避雷！OOC预警！

“喂，新人，我们老大找你。”

正靠着铁丝网发愣的伊万·拉基蒂奇听到声音回过神，转头瞥见了几个满脸凶恶的健壮男人，一看就不是善茬。不过这监狱里也不存在什么好人，包括他自己。

拉基蒂奇神色淡漠地打量了他们几眼，“你们老大是谁？”

“别废话，赶紧过来。”领头的男人不耐烦地说道，另外几个往前走了走靠近拉基蒂奇，像是准备出手逼他就范。

拉基蒂奇挑了挑眉，他从小就不喜欢被命令，上一个这样说话的人被他利落地扭断了脖子，大约是在五年前他刚成年的时候。现在的拉基蒂奇平和了许多，毕竟作为一个杀手必须会控制情绪。而且他目前的身份是一个因为做假账而入狱的会计，如果在解决这次的目标前就暴露会很麻烦。

思索了几秒，拉基蒂奇直起身离开铁丝网，一言不发地跟着男人们走了。他可以肯定入狱的这一周里自己没有露出任何破绽，更没有和人结仇，那么这个所谓的老大找一个普通的会计能有什么事呢？拉基蒂奇可不认为自己那伪造的从业经历会引起黑帮的青睐。老实说他对接下来将要发生的事还挺好奇，甚至有几分期待，因为监狱生活真的太无趣了。

男人们带着拉基蒂奇来到走廊最里面的一个单间前，为首的那个恭敬地敲了敲门，得到里面人的允许后打开门，猛地把拉基蒂奇推了进去。

拉基蒂奇往前踉跄了一步，回头看到门已经关上了，似乎还听到了上锁的声音。他伸手转了转把手，发现果然被锁住了。

“用钥匙可以从里面打开，不过钥匙在我这。”

一个低沉的男声突然响起，拉基蒂奇不由循声望去，看见沙发上坐着一个金发的小个子男人，年纪目测和自己差不多。一张小脸生得白白嫩嫩，微卷的金发乖顺地垂在颊边，尖尖的下巴上光溜溜的没有胡茬，嘴唇粉嫩水润得不像一个男人该有的。此时的他正用浅棕色的大眼睛审视着拉基蒂奇，神情显得有些严肃。

这就是他们口中的老大？拉基蒂奇一向不赞同以貌取人，但眼前这男人的外表实在……就像一只误入狼群的兔子，随时会被吃干抹尽。不过也只是看着像而已，能在监狱里拥有这样宽敞舒适的住宿环境，不用剪头发，并且有手下跟着，背景及能力一定不简单。

“请坐。”

男人再次出了声，脸上的表情放松了些。拉基蒂奇在他对面的沙发前坐下，注视着他没有说话。

“拉基蒂奇先生，你好，”男人礼貌地向他打了招呼，“我是卢卡·莫德里奇，请你过来是想做一个交易。”

听到这名字拉基蒂奇略微一愣，他和黑道的接触不算多但也知道这个人——当地一个颇有势力的克罗地亚帮派的太子爷，由于是现任家主的独子，从小就被精心栽培，所以各方面都相当出色。没想到居然长这样，拉基蒂奇心想，比起什么黑帮太子爷，更像是养尊处优的世家少爷。不过回忆对方刚才的口吻，虽然礼貌但显然不是在和自己商量。

“什么交易？”拉基蒂奇收回思绪，顺着他的话问道。

莫德里奇的嘴角渐渐上扬，露出了一个甜美的笑容，显得那张脸更是单纯无害。他站起身走到拉基蒂奇跟前，伸手捏住了后者的下巴，像是在评估商品似地打量了一番，然后松开手满意地点了点头。

看到他这些举动，拉基蒂奇大概猜到了交易的内容，心里暗骂了对方一句，而后飞快地思索如何在不暴露身份的情况下脱身。

“你一个原来坐办公室的，在这里没少受排挤吧？”莫德里奇终于开口道。

拉基蒂奇看向他，灰绿色的眼眸里没有一丝情绪，“所以？”

“陪我上床，你就能获得我的庇护，”莫德里奇继续说道，语调平静得仿佛在谈论天气，“绝对没有人敢找你麻烦。”

果然是这样。拉基蒂奇忽然觉得有点好笑，如果派今天那几个男人提供保护还是算了，估计一起上都不是自己的对手，当然莫德里奇在监狱里的势力一定远不止此。拉基蒂奇并不关心这个，因为他不需要任何庇护。至于上床……

“抱歉，我对男人没兴趣。”

莫德里奇无声地笑笑，伸手掐了一把拉基蒂奇的裆部，道：“没关系，你这里能硬得起来就行。”

他说这些话的时候，弯腰贴近了拉基蒂奇，一股若有若无的清香自他裸露的颈侧皮肤散发出来。拉基蒂奇正思考着这香气的类型，不经意地透过莫德里奇囚服的领口瞥见了一小片白皙的胸膛，以及淡粉色的两点。

像是不满于拉基蒂奇的走神，莫德里奇轻轻拍了拍他的左颊，“考虑好了吗？”

拉基蒂奇将目光聚焦到他的脸上，道：“我接受这个交易。”

“明智的选择。”莫德里奇赞许地说，双手抚上了拉基蒂奇英俊的脸，而对方也十分配合地伸臂想搂住他的腰。不料刚一搭上，就被莫德里奇重重地拍掉了。

“我不喜欢别人碰我，”莫德里奇直起身，语气骤然转冷，“等会你就躺在床上，别有多余的动作。”

拉基蒂奇闻言眨了眨眼睛，轻轻地应了声，然后看着莫德里奇走进了这单间附带的浴室。过了好一会他才出来，腰间围着浴巾，脸颊红扑扑的，双眸仿佛蒙着一层水雾。单薄的上半身只有一块位于左胸上方的胎记，而没有黑道人士惯有的印记，比如伤疤或文身之类的。

还不如自己这个公司职员，虽然是伪装的。拉基蒂奇暗想，在对方的要求下也进了浴室。等他洗完出来的时候，望见莫德里奇正分开腿坐在床上扩张自己。

他的两条腿倒是不似上身那样纤瘦，肌肉的线条很漂亮，白皙肉感的大腿往两边张着，臀间的小穴被手指撑开，微露出了浅粉的内里。拉基蒂奇看得呼吸一滞，连忙移开了视线。

莫德里奇见拉基蒂奇走出浴室，立即从后穴里抽出了手指。他打量着对方裸露的上半身，发现这身材比想象中好太多了，双臂和腹部还有文身，感觉不太像一个长期坐办公室的人。

不过凡事总有例外，而且对方的资料和面对自己时的表现没有令人生疑的地方。莫德里奇想着，向拉基蒂奇命令道：“过去躺着。”

拉基蒂奇依言在床上躺好，诧异地看着莫德里奇从一旁的抽屉里取出了一副手铐。

“这是为了防止有令我不愉快的事发生，”莫德里奇说着把他的双手铐到身后，“不介意吧？”

拉基蒂奇心道都已经铐住了还问什么，但嘴上却乖顺地表示不介意。莫德里奇对他的态度感到满意，随后摸向他覆盖着浴巾的胯间，不轻不重地揉了起来。

其实按照拉基蒂奇原先的计划，这时候他应该突然坐起压制住莫德里奇，然后给对方一点教训，但现在出了变数——不是双手被手铐限制，这玩意很好弄开完全困不住他，而是他竟然硬了。

感受到掌下的阴茎勃起时，莫德里奇露出了几分惊讶，一方面是因为对方刚才说过对男人没兴趣，却这么快就硬了；另一方面是这东西的尺寸……好像比预想中的更大。莫德里奇的手停顿了几秒才解开浴巾，粗大的阴茎随即弹了出来，直挺挺地竖在空气里。

莫德里奇撕开一个套子给它戴上，忽然注意到拉基蒂奇正目不转睛地盯着自己看，那眼神非常……他的脸倏然一红，立刻取出一块黑布严实地蒙住了对方的双眼。

“我不喜欢做的时候被看着。”莫德里奇冷冰冰地说道。

拉基蒂奇心想规矩真多，又铐手又蒙眼，还不准随便动，这是把他当人形按摩棒呢。不过这会儿自己的阴茎硬得难受，不如等解决了这问题再施行报复……拉基蒂奇寻思着，听见了莫德里奇小声的抱怨。

“好大……”

随后一个湿软的物体触到了拉基蒂奇的龟头，像张小嘴一样吮住阴茎，一点一点地将它往里吞，直到完全包裹住。拉基蒂奇愣了一下才意识到是怎么回事，但没来得及多想大脑就被汹涌的快感侵袭。

其实拉基蒂奇刚开始被夹得有一些痛，容纳他性器的甬道实在太紧了，而莫德里奇似乎也不好受，深呼吸着努力放松自己。很快拉基蒂奇就感到了穴肉恰到好处的吸吮，触感湿热而柔软，爽得他有一瞬间忘记了所有的事，只想狠狠地操干这淫荡的小洞。但他毕竟是一个自制力极强的杀手，失神了片刻就恢复理智，忍住想往上顶的冲动等待着时机。

莫德里奇缓慢地上下动作起来，同时微微扭动身子调整阴茎在自己体内的位置，终于戳到敏感处时发出了一声绵长而餍足的叹息，呼吸也逐渐粗重。他伸手握住身前挺立的性器，一边套弄一边摆动屁股，按自己的喜好或轻或重、或快或慢地抚慰后穴，享受着前后双重的刺激，真把拉基蒂奇这根当成了按摩棒，不过显然比那种东西高级许多，带体温会膨大还能射精。

不同于莫德里奇沉浸在巨大的快感之中，躺在床上的拉基蒂奇觉得非常折磨，当然，是甜蜜的折磨。不知是巧合还是刻意，好几次拉基蒂奇被内壁摩擦得正舒爽，莫德里奇就缓下速度，不自觉地用穴肉细密地挤压着茎身，而后换个角度，坐在拉基蒂奇的阴茎上继续不紧不慢地起伏，始终不给一个痛快。他弄得舒服了，还会从喉间发出几声轻哼，低低哑哑的，撩人得要命。

拉基蒂奇极其想遵循本能凶狠地挺动自己的阴茎，但这样做可能会惹恼莫德里奇，从而导致对方发现他正在开手铐。由于他意外地被蒙住了双眼，还要抵抗身体的欲望，这项原本简单的工作变得困难了起来，所以必须要谨慎行事。

视觉的暂时失去让触觉和听觉更为灵敏，拉基蒂奇忍着自己阴茎被穴肉吸附的阵阵快感，尽力忽略因交合而产生的淫靡水声及对方越发勾人的低低呻吟，摸索着万分艰难地打开了手铐。

实际上这时的莫德里奇已经无暇注意其它，因为他的目光完全落在了拉基蒂奇形状完美的嘴唇上，凝视了好一会，最终只是慢慢地闭上了眼睛。随后莫德里奇加快了起伏的速度，让体内的阴茎朝自己的敏感点不停地戳。情欲将他的脸染得绯红，一直蔓延到胸口，粉嫩的嘴也微微张开，小口小口地喘着气，因快感而渐渐迷蒙的大脑中竟浮现出了初见拉基蒂奇的场景——

那是一个晴朗的午后，刚入狱的年轻人远离人群，靠在边角处的铁丝网上望着远方。阳光洒在他短短的金发上，耀眼得整个角落都仿佛发着光。不知看到了什么，年轻人突然笑了，笑得那样灿烂，那样美好，笑得在远处观察他的莫德里奇心脏一顿，继而发疯般地狂蹦，许久才平静。

那一刻莫德里奇对自己说，一定要得到他。一定。

这段回忆让莫德里奇更加兴奋，动作不觉再度加快。他知道自己即将到达高潮，正投入间忽然感到腰被握住了，睁开眼看见拉基蒂奇不知何时解开了手铐及黑布，一脸似笑非笑地望着自己。莫德里奇心里一惊就要抬起屁股，却被对方固定住腰肢重重地往里顶了几下，而后惊叫着射了出来。

拉基蒂奇猛地起身压住莫德里奇，唇边漾起了一抹微笑，“一个人玩的很开心？”他轻佻地勾起了身下人的下巴，道：“没想到莫德里奇家族的大少爷居然这么浪，真是大开眼界。”

“闭嘴。”

莫德里奇冷冷道，但那湿润的眼眸、仍泛着红的双颊令他的话语毫无威慑力。他试着挣脱拉基蒂奇的压制，却惊讶地发现对方的力气相当大，完全不像是一个普通办公室职员该有的。

拉基蒂奇拿过掉在一旁的手铐，抓住莫德里奇的双手压到背后利索地铐好，然后舔了舔唇，贴近他耳旁低声说：“你爽了这么久，该轮到我了吧？”

听见这话莫德里奇愣住了，他没料到对方会这样做。感受到埋在体内的阴茎竟膨大了些，莫德里奇面色一沉，威胁道：“拔出去，不然我会让你无法活着走出这个房间。”

拉基蒂奇不介意地笑笑，“你现在好像被我压着吧，”他故意抽动了几下，压低嗓音道：“真会吸，真舒服。”

莫德里奇一个用力就要起身，却被更牢地压住了。两具赤裸的躯体紧密相贴，体温在彼此传递间逐渐上升，灼得莫德里奇的皮肤开始发烫，刚恢复常色的脸颊也再度变红。仿佛是不想拉基蒂奇察觉，他赶紧偏过头，然后看到对方的手取过了那块用于蒙眼的黑布。

“差点忘了这个，”拉基蒂奇轻轻晃了晃那东西，“你是不是也该享受一下？”

望着他手里的布料，莫德里奇的眸中隐隐地闪过了一丝惧意。虽然稍纵即逝，但拉基蒂奇还是捕捉到了。

“难道你怕黑？”

莫德里奇冷笑了一声，道：“你在说什么笑话。”

“那就好。”拉基蒂奇弯起唇，展开黑布覆盖住了他的眼部。

这布料的遮光性相当好，加上房内光线不足，一蒙上布莫德里奇就陷入了黑暗之中。他极其不喜欢黑暗，因为这会勾起一些埋藏在心底极力想忘却的回忆。即使已经过去十多年，那种深入骨髓的恐惧还是让莫德里奇不自觉地发抖，但他很快就克制住了。

拉基蒂奇观察到莫德里奇的反应，立刻确定他确实惧怕黑暗。这是一个意外的收获，谁都不会想到不可一世的黑帮太子爷居然有这种弱点。原本只是作为助兴的蒙眼成为了一个绝佳的报复手段，拉基蒂奇可以预见对方到时候的表现，一定会令自己满意，可他最终却解下了黑布。

眼前刚恢复光明，莫德里奇就看到了拉基蒂奇那张微微带笑的俊脸，和几天前初见对方时的景象相重叠。一瞬间他变得有些恍惚，但拉基蒂奇不带感情色彩的话语随即将他拉回了现实。

“虽然看你害怕很有趣，但这样你就见不到我是怎么操你了，”拉基蒂奇顿了顿，笑着唤了一声：“莫德里奇少爷。”

说完他折起了莫德里奇的双腿，手握着膝弯，终于大力地抽插了起来。掌握主导权之后果然操得更爽，可以不受对方的控制，一下一下狠狠地撞进深处，撞得穴肉剧烈地收缩，紧紧地缠住了阴茎。

莫德里奇溢出了一声轻呼，随后立即咬住唇，将声音都压制在了喉间。他非常不喜欢处于被动，包括性事。尽管倾向于被插入，但那只是因为能够同时获得前后的快感。不过现在莫德里奇倒是挺希望拉基蒂奇持续这样凶狠地操干，直到把他童年时的那些阴暗记忆全部操出脑子。

然而过了一阵，拉基蒂奇渐渐放慢了速度，右手松开了莫德里奇的腿，用拇指抚上他的嘴唇，缓缓摩挲着下唇开了口。

“别咬，会破的。”

莫德里奇听了，心里顿时涌起了几分怒意。他知道拉基蒂奇现在做的这些是在报复自己之前的行为，既然报复那就狠一些，这种假意的关心算什么？反正不论如何，这事过后他不会放过拉基蒂奇，他有很多种折磨人的方法。

下唇还在被温柔地抚摸，莫德里奇颇感厌烦地张嘴咬了拉基蒂奇的拇指一口，后者反应快及时地收回了手，却还是破了点皮。

拉基蒂奇竟也没生气，看了看渗血的拇指，有些委屈地扁扁嘴，“我的手指被你咬伤了。”

“你自找的。”莫德里奇的唇角不觉扬起了些，道：“如果你再试图把什么伸向我的嘴，可不止是破皮这么……唔！”

他剩余的话语被拉基蒂奇突然的吻堵在了口中。柔软的舌头细细地舔着莫德里奇下唇的齿痕，又张开嘴包住唇瓣用力地吮吻。莫德里奇花了几秒才意识到自己被亲了，刚想再咬时，对方却移开了唇。

拉基蒂奇的吻转而落到了莫德里奇的左颊上，一路亲到耳朵，一边啃着耳垂一边含糊地说：“卢卡，你好甜。”

正要发作的莫德里奇因为这句话里的称呼略微一怔，除了家人外这是第一次有人这么唤他。自从成年后，他就一直忙于处理帮派里的部分事务，很少和家人相聚，所以这也是很长一段时间以来第一次被叫名字。

莫德里奇的胸口浮起了怪异的感觉，不由蹙了蹙眉，道：“不准这么叫我。”

“那……宝贝，甜心，亲爱的？”拉基蒂奇继续道，同时慢悠悠地在甬道里研磨，根据先前的记忆很快找到了莫德里奇的敏感点，然后频频摩擦那处，弄得对方像过电似地颤了好几下。

“还是我的蜜糖，我的星星，我可爱的小兔子……？”

莫德里奇再也听不下去了，趁着拉基蒂奇放松了压制的力道，使出全身的劲就要挣脱。但对方迅速地抱紧了他，让他无法再乱动，并加快了下身抽插的速度，抵着甬道内的腺体一阵猛戳，之后还腾出手抚弄他的性器，令那淡色的柱体再次竖起。没过多久莫德里奇就失了气力，瘫软在床上任由拉基蒂奇摆布。

拉基蒂奇的双手从莫德里奇的背部一路滑到腰间，刻意顺着腰线摸了又摸，似乎是在弥补先前没能好好触碰的遗憾。

“别碰我……”莫德里奇费力扭动着身体想躲避，却随即被握住了腰肢。

“你明明很喜欢，”拉基蒂奇掐了掐他的腰，调笑道：“下面都吸得更紧了。”

拉基蒂奇说着更深地顶入了小穴，手掌慢慢下移至臀部，包住了两片臀瓣又揉又捏，直玩得那白花花的两团发红发烫，阴茎也把后穴摩擦得一片火热，穴口从最初的淡粉变成了教人联想起成熟果实的深红色，就仿佛是被操熟了一般。

莫德里奇看不见自己下体的景象，但可以感受到。一股未曾有过的羞耻感突地涌了上来，让他愤愤地瞪着对方，恨不得能立刻除掉。然而拉基蒂奇却笑着凑过来啄了他的嘴唇一口，接着从脖子开始，像是标记一样，在那白皙的皮肤上吮出了一个个或深或浅的红印。

更让莫德里奇觉得过分的事还在后面，拉基蒂奇吻到他的胸膛时，居然含住了左侧的乳头。刺激得莫德里奇的上身猛地一弹，脸颊霎时涨得更红。

“松开！”

可拉基蒂奇非但没松嘴，还像吃奶似地吸了吸，并且伸出一只手捻动他的右侧的乳头，过后再交换，保证两边都受到周全的照顾。原本只是微凸的小肉粒很快就挺了起来，被唾液沾染得晶莹濡润，泛出了娇艳的色泽。

莫德里奇从未被如此对待过，加上拉基蒂奇曾表示对男人没兴趣，所以他认为对方所做的一切都是在羞辱自己，以达到报复的目的。莫德里奇原以为对方夺得主动权后会凶狠地教训他以泄愤，或是单纯地泄欲，这些他都可以忍下，因为事后必定加倍奉还。没想到拉基蒂奇竟然……不仅故意破坏规矩对他又摸又掐，还留下了这么多痕迹。

对于莫德里奇来说，这比其它事更难以忍受。他不喜欢也不需要这些触摸，看中的人只要躺着露出勃起的性器供他使用就行，做一个听话的人形按摩棒，而不是像现在这样。莫德里奇原打算过后抓住拉基蒂奇好好调教，但目前看来……

这人不能留，胆子太大，感觉也很危险。莫德里奇想着，不由动了动被铐住的手。这床的枕头底下藏着一把匕首，问题是他没法挣脱手铐。

拉基蒂奇刚好抬头看到了这举动，以为他是被铐得不舒服，微笑道：“亲我一下，我就给你解开。”

莫德里奇没有作出回答，只是抿起了嘴唇。

“这么不乐意，我们可是在做着最亲密的事呢，”拉基蒂奇停下动作，亲了亲莫德里奇泛红的脸颊，道：“而且你会选我，不是因为爱上我了么？”

“谁爱上你了，”莫德里奇立即出声否认，“也就有张不错的脸，随时都能找到人代替。”

拉基蒂奇低笑了一声，“据我所知，这监狱里大部分人都长得和你那群手下差不多，替代品估计不好找，”他稍稍动了动下身，继续说：“就算找到了，也不如我做的让你爽。”

“你未免太自大了。”莫德里奇皱眉道。

拉基蒂奇扯了扯嘴角，凑到他耳边说：“是不是自大，你马上就知道了。”

莫德里奇张开口刚要说话，就被拉基蒂奇吻住了唇。他先是重重地吮了吮两片唇瓣，而后灵活地将舌头滑入莫德里奇的口腔，勾住那试图躲闪的舌就是一阵激烈的搅动。下身也终于专注地操干起来，每一下都深深挺入，抽离至快露出龟头，再狠狠地插进去。拉基蒂奇所用的方式速度不算特别快，但次次都能侵占内壁的每一寸，把紧致的甬道一点点地操成他阴茎的形状。

这太过了，远远超出了自己控制对方阴茎时所达到的程度。莫德里奇觉得身体似乎在脱离掌控，本能地想缩起来，可他的双手被铐在身后，双腿则大开着被按压在两边，臀间柔嫩的穴口含着粗大的柱体，仿佛是被强迫般地承受着一下下又深又重的撞击。他身前的性器不时同拉基蒂奇的腹部相触，由于体内的敏感处总是被擦过而翘得更高，顶端的小孔也渗出了一些透明的液体。

下身强烈的快感让莫德里奇完全忘了先前说过的狠话，半张着口放任拉基蒂奇唇舌并用地侵犯，往口腔里灌入不属于自己的陌生气息。过了片刻，拉基蒂奇结束了这个深吻，望着身下双颊嫣红的人，心里不禁产生了几丝怜惜。

最初拉基蒂奇只是想教训一下这个目中无人的少爷，后来由于被撩得难受就决定先狠狠操完对方再说，但看到他因黑暗而发颤时，咬着唇忍耐时，自己的举动竟莫名地变温柔了。拉基蒂奇突然想到以莫德里奇这种把别人当按摩棒的方式，估计从未享受过真正的性爱。在拉基蒂奇看来，做爱虽然不一定要有爱，但也应该是双方都获得快感，而不是某一方的泄欲。

随着性事的进行，莫德里奇的双眸逐渐迷离，红润的嘴唇微张，全身的皮肤都泛出了漂亮的淡粉色，如同蜜桃般鲜美诱人，好像咬一口就有汁水迸溅而出。拉基蒂奇吻着他白净的耳廓，低声问道：“我操得你爽不爽？”

莫德里奇喘息着，胸口不停地起伏。他瞥了眼拉基蒂奇，费力地摇摇头，而后感到甬道内的腺体被重重碾磨，一时没忍住呻吟了出来。这一声很短促，音量也不高，却性感得像掺了催情药物似的，令拉基蒂奇瞬间变得极其兴奋，抬起莫德里奇的臀部猛烈地进出，随后满意地听到了更多的呻吟从对方嘴里泄露。

此时的莫德里奇已经无法抑制身体的反应，主动摆腰将自己的性器往拉基蒂奇的腹部蹭，甚至在无意间迎合起了对方的抽插。他第一次体会到这种强烈到大脑空白的感觉，什么也无法思考，听不清周围的声响，眼里只有身上这个英俊的男人，金色的短发汗湿着，但依然是那副耀眼的模样。

不知过了多久，莫德里奇模模糊糊地感到手铐被打开了，拉基蒂奇抓着他的两只手分别按到一侧，手指强势地插进了他的指间，然后牢牢地握住。这举动让莫德里奇愣了一下，再看向拉基蒂奇，发现那双迷人的灰绿色眼睛里蕴满了柔情，以及一些他看不懂的东西。

“卢卡……”

拉基蒂奇轻声唤道。莫德里奇的心脏霎时像初见对方时那样，先是一顿，继而疯狂地跳着。他动了动嘴唇，用几乎微不可闻的音量唤出了那个早已记在心里的名字。

“伊万。”

话音一落，拉基蒂奇的下身骤然提了速，还操得一下深过一下，攻势凶猛得莫德里奇感觉自己快被撞坏，不由扭动起身子想逃开。拉基蒂奇随即用力压住他，收紧了两人交握的手，一边用嘴唇厮磨他丰润的下唇，一边低低地念着之前取的甜腻称呼。

沉浸在情欲中的莫德里奇忽然听到拉基蒂奇呢喃着“我的小兔子”时，颇感不赞同地轻咬了他嘴唇一口，底下的小穴也跟着一阵紧缩。拉基蒂奇原本就临近高潮，被这么一刺激差点缴械，但他强忍着继续快速抽动，直到把莫德里奇干得射了出来才释放。

高潮过后的拉基蒂奇没有马上拔出阴茎，而是松开与莫德里奇相握的手，然后抱住了他的身体。莫德里奇的双手重获了自由，只需稍稍移动右手就能摸到枕头，取出藏在下面的匕首。

可是莫德里奇犹豫了。自从母亲去世后再也没有人这样搂过他，还轻柔地抚摸他的头发。当然拉基蒂奇的怀抱要更宽阔更有力，却有着同样的温度。令他眷恋，令他怀念，令他在这一刻不再讨厌肌肤相贴。

莫德里奇的脑中不受控地想起了童年的那段记忆。八岁的自己在被父亲的仇家关入黑暗的地下室里一百多个小时后终于被救出，那时的他神智已经恍惚，只想扑进母亲温暖的怀抱。可他找了一圈没有发现母亲，向来威严的父亲蹲在了他面前，红着眼眶说母亲过世了。是我没保护好她，父亲说。这个原本意气风发的男人此时头发凌乱，眼睛里布满血丝，看着苍老了许多。那之后的莫德里奇开始变得不喜欢和人亲近，不喜欢被人触碰。他固执地认为这样就不会对人产生感情，不用在失去至亲时那样痛苦，也不用在将来像父亲一样体会到那种失去至爱的感觉。

然而有些感情即使不接触也会产生，突如其来，让人完全无法防备。莫德里奇不清楚自己对拉基蒂奇是什么感情，只是想得到对方，非常想。多年以来，每当莫德里奇想要某样东西时会先找拥有者谈判，用尽一切手段，最后总能顺利得到，这回虽然是人但也不例外。他又一次成功了，可事情却脱离了掌控。更糟的是，他到后来竟然不讨厌这种失控的感觉。理智告诉莫德里奇必须除掉这个危险因素，以免在未来影响自己，但是……

真的好温暖，温暖到不想离开。莫德里奇的手动了动，像是下定某种决心般地抬起双臂，环住了拉基蒂奇的背。

感受到对方的动作，拉基蒂奇慢慢勾起了嘴角。杀手的直觉让他怀疑过枕头下藏有武器，因为莫德里奇曾经朝那里瞥过两眼。但是拉基蒂奇装作毫不知情，最后还松开了手。现在他可以肯定莫德里奇对自己有好感，不过以这位少爷的性格估计不会承认。

没关系，他们还有很多时间。足够拉基蒂奇了解莫德里奇害怕黑暗的原因，了解他不喜欢被人触碰的原因，了解他过去的一切。当然，如果莫德里奇想知道，拉基蒂奇也会告诉他关于自己的一切。是的，拉基蒂奇对莫德里奇动心了，说不清是哪一刻，也说不清是为什么，就是这么突如其来。

拉基蒂奇终于抽出阴茎，取下套子打好结扔掉，而后再次贴上了莫德里奇的身体，吻了吻他的嘴唇，道：“亲爱的，我们再来一次？”

 

尾声

拉基蒂奇最近心情不错。三天前他顺利地干掉了那个隐藏极深的目标，刚才见完自己雇主派来的律师，被告知可以按计划申请假释，最快一周后就能出狱。他的罪名虽然是捏造的，但还是得按程序办事，毕竟越狱的影响不太好。当然这些日子造成的损失都由雇主负责补偿，加上这次的酬劳，是一笔丰厚到足以保证他下半生无忧的数额。

走在返回操场的小路上时，拉基蒂奇望见莫德里奇正靠墙站着，身边意外地没有跟着那些碍眼的、总是试图打扰他俩交流感情的手下们。

“你申请假释了？”

听到莫德里奇的问话，拉基蒂奇笑着贴近了他，“是不是舍不得我走？”

莫德里奇伸手推开他，面无表情地说道：“拉基蒂奇先生，你这是违反我们交易的行为，我有权阻止你。”

拉基蒂奇闻言笑了笑，“你要怎么阻止我？”

话音刚落莫德里奇就倏地取出匕首袭过来，拉基蒂奇迅速握住了他的手腕，拇指摩挲着他腕部的皮肤诱哄道：“这东西太危险了，收起来吧。”见莫德里奇不动，又保证道：“我不走，绝对不走。”

莫德里奇这才收回了匕首，听到拉基蒂奇继续说：“我和律师说了，我要在这里陪我男朋友……”

这话让莫德里奇一愣，正疑惑他哪来的男朋友，很快反应了过来，道：“我可不是你男朋友……唔！”

拉基蒂奇飞快地往莫德里奇的嘴里塞了一粒东西，他本能地舔了舔，发现是一颗圆圆的硬糖，草莓味的。

“好吃吗？”

莫德里奇又舔了几口，淡眉略微蹙起，“太甜了，你从哪里拿来的？”

“医务室。”

为了在解决目标时尽量不留下痕迹，拉基蒂奇特意去医务室取了一些东西。他态度自然而礼貌，闲谈间就拿完了所需的物品。医生不仅没发现，还热情地给他几颗糖。

“你受伤了？”莫德里奇听了瞬间沉下脸，“谁弄的？”

“只是胃病犯了，吃过药就好了，”拉基蒂奇回答，忽然意识到了什么，表情认真地指出：“卢卡，你在关心我。”

“没有，”莫德里奇随即否认，“你现在是我的人，所以我得负责保护你。”

拉基蒂奇的脸上绽出了灿烂的笑容，“对，我是你的人。”他抓过莫德里奇的右手放在自己心脏的位置，柔声道：“全是你的。”

莫德里奇双颊微微一热，连忙挣脱了他，“放风时间快结束了，走吧。”

“好。”

拉基蒂奇上前再次握住了莫德里奇的手，这回后者没有挣开，任由他把手指一一扣进指间。午后明媚的阳光落在两人的金发上，同样地耀眼，同样地夺目。

===============END===============


End file.
